Don't Force Me
by Galilhai
Summary: Kenpachi has decided Ikkaku is his, but does Ikkaku agree with him? During Kenpachi's birthday they must find that out.


**Title: Don'T Force Me**

**Pairing: Kenpachi X Ikkaku**

**WARNINGS: Yaoi**

**A/N: So... I'm not so sure if it's okay to publish this because **

** 1) my english is still quite bad and there is mistakes (just can't find them...) **

** 2) I really don't like yaoi pairings that much (they are no future in them, but that's just my opinion) **

** 3) I really didn't catch Ikkaku's ture personality in this story. I don't know how I managed to make him such a lady... Sorry for that.**

**But please tell me what you think. :) I strongly believe this will be the last yaoi pairing from me... Reviews are always nice to have. :) Don't hate me too much after this.**

* * *

**Don't Force Me**

There was this one day which Kenpachi hated and it was his own birthday. He did not even ever remember when it was. Then they came, these first "Happy Birthday!" greetings. Then he always remembered. His first reaction when he remembered: "Oh, fuck..."

Then the presents came. Always. Even if he did not want them they still came. The only good thing of having a birthday was that he could drink as much as he just wanted and no-one did not blame him for it: it was _his _birthday.

Madarame Ikkaku had also his birthdays in November. It was ten days earlier than Kenpachi's. It was a fearsome time to the whole Seireitei when there was two birthdays in 11th Division within one month. They were exactly not the most withdrawing people when it was about parties.

Kenpachi and Ikkaku were the worst ones. They never did not know when it was a good time to stop drinking, so they just kept on drinking. No-one could not stand them. One after another the drunken men went for the sleeping corridors. Yumichika had left almost three hours earlier with Yachiru.

"Weaklings..." Kenpachi murmured when the last one walked away, leaving only him and Ikkaku there, in the dining room. "Can't they stand just a little boos?"

"They're too weak for that, captain", Ikkaku smiled. "They're not like us."

"Are you comparing yourself to me?" Kenpachi grinned.

"Not by strength, captain. Just our mentality."

"Oh?"

"Were pretty much the same kinds..." Ikkaku took a long sip from one bottle. "We both like fighting and winning and we want to be stronger than anyone else. We also have our birthdays on November."

"The month of the death."

"Yeah..."

"Stupid superstition", Kenpachi snorted and drank some more.

"Yeah..."

Kenpachi looked at Ikkaku when he drank from the bottle. He did still remember when he had first met Ikkaku. That memory still made him grin. The man had been wearing some ridiculous shirt without pants. Maybe the man was too stupid to realize it but when they had been fighting and Ikkaku had been jumping like a crazy monkey Kenpachi had caught a good glimpse of him. No pants, not even underwear, what an idiot...

Kenpachi had never told that to Ikkaku. He was almost sure that his 3rd seat was with his 5th seat. Idiots. It was so wrong. They were too different. Kenpachi wanted Ikkaku but he was with Yumichika, he had to be...

"What it is, captain? You look weird."

"I'm just thinking", Kenpachi murmured, sipping more sake.

"About what?"

"What?"

"What are you thinking?"

"You really don't want to know..."

"Yes, I do. Come on, tell me."

"You don't want to..."

"Why?"

"Because I haven't got any in ages and with you asking those questions when I'm this drunk... No good. Just be quiet."

"What you haven't got?"

Kenpachi growled. Ikkaku surely was one big idiot.

"Sex", Kenpachi spitted out. "I haven't fucked anyone in ages and sake makes me horny."

Ikkaku blushed slightly. Kenpachi looked angrily at him.

"What? Are you some sort of a girl now?"

"No, I just..."

"What? You have Yumichika, surely you have plenty of sex..."

"What?" Ikkaku jolted. "You think I'm -? No! We're friends! Not partners! I don't even like him like that, he's..."

Kenpachi stared. Ikkaku surely could sense something changing in the man's eyes, because he started to back away. So, Ikkaku and Yumichika were not together. That changed almost everything, giving new possibilities...

Ikkaku tried to stand up, but Kenpachi grabbed his belt and pulled him roughly back.

"What? C- captain!" Ikkaku fight against the firm, strong arms, but he was not match to Kenpachi's strength.

Ikkaku could not force a sound out of his mouth. Kenpachi pulled him firmly on his lap. The larger shinigami pressed his jaw against Ikkaku's shoulder so he could feel his warm breath against his ear. Ikkaku had to sit astride on his lap. That made him blush and he tried to make more room between him and the captain but did not succeed.

"Captain!"

"Shut up, Ikkaku. Stop resisting so hard..."

Kenpachi pulled Ikkaku even closer and Ikkaku could now feel something semi-hard against his buttocks.

"C-captain!"

"Shut up..." Kenpachi voice was quiet as a whisper.

Ikkaku looked his captain over his shoulder and saw how he had closed his eyes. He had strange look on his face. Not angry or relaxed. It looked like he was in an enjoyment. He was enjoying the feeling of having Ikkaku in his lap, having his butt so near his...

"Captain, no!" Ikkaku tried to pull away.

"Shut the hell up or I will fucking rape you so hard you will shit blood the rest of your life!"

Ikkaku froze. He felt this sickening feeling in his stomach. He shivered. He tried to force his body to stop trembling, fearing that the taller man would fulfil his threat...

"Good boy..."

Ikkaku did not dare to look, but he could feel how Kenpachi moved a little bit. Then he felt something on the side of his neck, right below his jaw. He gasped and jolted. Kenpachi sucked his neck, caressing his chest with his one hand and keeping a firm hold of Ikkaku's wrists with his other hand. He was so strong and was squeezing Ikkaku's wrists so hard he wanted to cry but did not dare to try to pull them away.

"Why are you shaking so much?" Kenpachi whispered when he stopped the licking and sucking for a moment.

"I... it... hurts..."

"What? What hurts? This?" Kenpachi squeezed even harder his hand.

Ikkaku gave a small yell: "Don't, captain... hurts... Let go, please..."

"No... You will run away from me if I do something like that, Ikkaku."

"I won't", Ikkaku bit his lips. "I won't. I won't run away. Please, captain. I won't resist anymore. I will... I will stay here..."

Kenpachi pressed his forehead against Ikkaku's back of the neck. Ikkaku felt his heavy breath and shivered when he felt how hot it had become... But then he let go Ikkaku's wrists. Ikkaku sighed. He did not dare to try to run away, even he wanted. He was scared. He wanted to find some comfort somewhere, anywhere...

Kenpachi moved again, switching position. Ikkaku was still on his lap. He took some support from the ground with his hands, but did not dare to do anything else. He closed his eyes, hoping this would end soon...

Kenpachi stroked his chest with his right hand, pulling clothes aside. When Ikkaku felt Kenpachi's rough hand against his naked skin... He tried to stay where he was. He tried to get away from the touch without realizing it and managed to press himself even closer the man behind him.

"Ikkaku..."

Ikkaku did not open his eyes.

"Don't be so scared..."

"Captain", Ikkaku whispered, teeth together.

"I will fuck you so hard you will be begging more", Kenpachi pressed a kiss on Ikkaku's ear, making him twitch. "I want you so bad, Ikkaku Madarame... You and that tight ass of yours."

"Please, captain..." Ikkaku pleaded, even he knew it was useless. "Don't, please, captain... Don't..."

Ikkaku could feel how Kenpachi's hand went lower, touching it's way between Ikkaku's legs. Squeezing when it found what it had been looking for... Ikkaku jolted and tried to move away, pressing his back against Kenpachi's firm chest.

"Don't!" Ikkaku grabbed Kenpachi's wrist, resisting. "Don't, captain!"

"I want you", Kenpachi whispered straight to his ear. "Is there any reason why I should not do this to you? Huh, Ikkaku Madarame?"

"I don't... want..." Ikkaku panted, eyes tightly closed. "Please, captain. I'm not match for you. I don't want this..."

"What?" Kenpachi caressed Ikkaku's jaw bone with his free hand. "I can't hear you."

Ikkaku swallowed. He did not want to use those words. They would just prove how weak he was... But... Still... In a situation like this... Maybe those words would not stop captain from raping him, but...

"Please, captain", Ikkaku opened his eyes, tears falling to his cheeks. "Don't force me to this..."

Suddenly Kenpachi stopped moving. Ikkaku had not even noticed it, but the taller man had been rocking all this time. A slightly movement. But now he stopped it. His grab around Ikkaku's tender member also loosened a little bit, but not completely.

"Why?"

Ikkaku swallowed again. Eyes open this time.

"If... if you really want me..." Ikkaku whispered. "Then... don't, please don't force me..."

"There's no other way for me to have you."

"Yes, there is."

"Huh?"

Ikkaku let himself relax a little bit and pressed his back now completely against Kenpachi's large body behind him. This new feeling made impression to Kenpachi: he also relaxed, not feeling so cold anymore. His firm grip around Ikkaku's member was now completely loosened but Ikkaku was still holding his wrist.

"Ikkaku, you..."

"I also want you, captain", Ikkaku closed his eyes, feeling embarrassed being forced to confess his feelings this way. "Just, please, please, please, don't force me to it when I can surrender myself to you..." Ikkaku felt how red his cheeks were and gulped. He took Kenpachi's hand in his owns, pulled it closer and pressed one small, tender kiss on the bony, rough knuckles.

Now Kenpachi was also shaking. Ikkaku could feel it.

The taller man moved again but this time Ikkaku was not afraid anymore: Kenpachi pressed kiss on his neck. This time he did not bite. Just kissed. Ikkaku moaned and let his body bend freely. He panted. He felt this new sensation, like fire between his legs. He looked down and grinned: his body was sure about this.

Kenpachi was also panting. Ikkaku could have sworn his hot breath could burn a hole through his skin and he moaned.

"Turn", Kenpachi panted. "Ikkaku, please, turn..."

Ikkaku did not hesitate. He turned around on the man's lap, still sitting astride. Kenpachi smiled. Not grinned, really smiled, eyes half-closed, fire burning in them. Ikkaku put his hands cautiously against his back. He had never touched captain this way, not so close. Kenpachi smiled, looking at Ikkaku's eyes, encouraging him.

"Ikkaku..."

Ikkaku swallowed and made small circles with his hands. He could feel muscles twitching under the fabric and Kenpachi closed his eyes, not wanting to show how good it felt.

Ikkaku smiled: he had not even touched the most tender parts and captain was already acting like this...

Ikkaku pressed one of his finger harder against the man's tight muscles. Kenpachi moaned and pressed himself harder against Ikkaku's hands.

"Captain, I - "

"Fuck off with the "captain"", Kenpachi shook his head. "Call me by my first name."

"B - but... cap - "

"Ikkaku."

Ikkaku looked at Kenpachi, who had started rocking again. Ikkaku gulped and moaned when Kenpachi pressed his hand against Ikkaku's ass, pulling him closer: "K-kenpachi...!"

"Good boy..."

Ikkaku jolted and almost jumped off when he was pulled down so close that his hard member touched Kenpachi's. It felt too good even that this new sensation was weird... Kenpachi pressed his hands against Ikkaku's hip bones and pulled him back down. Back to that feeling. Ikkaku twitched and moaned, panting, body trembling and moving by it's own.

"Ca - ! Ke... Kenpachi..."

"Off", Kenpachi whispered. "Take them off..."

"Wh -?"

"Your clothes, take them off. Not just pants, take all off. I want to see you."

Ikkaku swallowed but obeyed. He pulled his shirt off, hands trembling now when his mind had realized what they really were about to do. He panted and breathed trough his mouth when he untied the belt of his pants. He saw his own erection and blushed.

Kenpachi grinned. Ikkaku swallowed again.

"Good boy", Kenpachi had not taken his hands away from Ikkaku's hip bones. "Now strip me as well."

"Kenpachi...?"

"I won't let go off you. There's still that possibility that you will change your mind. Strip me. Take my clothes off."

Ikkaku shivered little bit when he pulled Kenpachi's shirt away. Only then Kenpachi let go for a moment, but placed his hand back when Ikkaku had managed to strip his upper body. Then Ikkaku untied his belt and pulled his pants down. He froze for a moment when he saw Kenpachi's huge erection.

Now he understood why Kenpachi had said he still could change his mind. But he did not. For a moment, yes, but he would not go anywhere... Not now.

"Brave boy..."

Ikkaku laughed nervously.

"Come closer", Kenpachi guided Ikkaku with his hands. "I need you to come as close as you can. Your hip, bring it closer, more..."

"Y-you're not going...?" Ikkaku shivered. "You're... going to put it... in... dry?"

"Natural."

"It will hurt..."

"You're strong, Ikkaku..."

"But..."

"Only this time, Ikkaku. I don't have anything to moisture you now. Next time I know this will happen. Please, only this time. I want you, Ikkaku."

Ikkaku did not move for a moment. The he nodded.

"Brave one", Kenpachi grinned. "Come closer, closer... There. Now, you have to press yourself down."

Ikkaku nodded. Kenpachi guided him.

He felt it and jolted. Kenpachi did not let him jump off.

"Down", Kenpachi panted. "Please, Ikkaku."

Ikkaku bit his teeth together and pressed himself down with one fast move. It made him shriek. Kenpachi jolted for the sensation and kept Ikkaku firmly still.

"Ken - Kenpachi...!" Ikkaku pressed his forehead against Kenpachi neck. "Hurts...!"

"Only for a moment", Kenpachi panted heavily now. "Move yourself. Up and down. Ikkaku, please."

"It hurts", Ikkaku pulled himself away, but Kenpachi pulled him back right then when he was almost free. It happened again, and again, again... Until they were actually making love. Ikkaku pulled himself up and Kenpachi pulled him back down again and again.

It did not hurt anymore, at least not so bad. Ikkaku pumped his own erection with his hands, moaning. Kenpachi rocked his hips and bit his lower lip. His hair bells were ringing rhythmically. Ikkaku listened them, relaxing even more, allowing Kenpachi to go deeper...

Ikkaku moaned and gasped for air. Kenpachi growled and suddenly threw Ikkaku on his back. Ikkaku shivered like a new born baby without anything to keep his body warm. He reached his arms when Kenpachi came on the top of him, pressing his hot body hard against Ikkaku's.

He was again inside him and Ikkaku moaned. Kenpachi was now the one who controlled how deep he went. And how hard. Ikkaku closed his eyes and bit his lips. His body made movements of its own and Kenpachi had to grab his hands and press them hard against the floor.

"Don't resist, Ikkaku!"

"I - I won't..." Ikkaku panted. "Oh, it hurts..."

Kenpachi took his right hand away, spitted on it and moisture Ikkaku's hole little bit with it. He did it again. He did it almost ten times. He even pulled himself away for a moment and spitted right on Ikkaku's hole, causing him twitch.

After that it felt too good. Ikkaku allowed his back to bend and raised his hips higher, closer to Kenpachi. Kenpachi used his right hand to pump Ikkaku's erection. He closed his eyes when Ikkaku came. There was Ikkaku's sperm on Kenpachi face, but he did not care. He came soon after him panting heavily, every muscle of his body twitching.

"K... Kenpachi..." Ikkaku reached his hand and wiped his own sperm away from his captain's face. Kenpachi panted, sweat dripping down on his skin. He allowed himself to collapse on the top of Ikkaku. Ikkaku panted also. He hugged Kenpachi tightly, pressing his nose against his hair.

"I love you", Ikkaku whispered, "captain."

"I told you to cut the fuck off with that captain word..." Kenpachi growled. "We just fucked. I think it's okay if you call me Kenpachi."

Ikkaku laughed a little bit. "Okay, Kenpachi."

Kenpachi rose up to his elbows, looking down to Ikkaku. Exploring. Ikkaku petted his long hair, allowing his fingers to go through it. Kenpachi smiled and kissed Ikkaku.

Ikkaku moaned and kissed back.

"I'm glad I didn't force you", Kenpachi said quietly.

Ikkaku smiled: "So am I. Happy birthday, Kenpachi."


End file.
